lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Hirsh
' House Hirsh' is a wealthy Vandal house that resides out of the central Lucernian city of Brill. In Brill they have become known for their control of the mining operations that are located west of Brill in the small mountains that come to be known as Hirsh mountains. House Hirsh has been politically quite invisable due to a series of intelligent but socially inadequate leaders that have placed importance on wealth over gaining power. House Hirsh since the rise of House Swift is now a vassal house of House Swift. The Motto of House Hirsh is "A Tome ungaurded is an empty tome", and this defines their beliefs in that where as they have very little military they have a very well gaurded estate located west of the city in between the city and the mines, and within this estate lies the Vault of Hirsh which is where their impressive wealth is stored. House Hirsh first appeared on the scene during the aftermath of the Bloody Supper, and in this time of a power vacuume they took control over the mining operations west of Brill after the House Jestife vassal house House Opertune was wiped out in the fighting. In this position they made themselves a loyal vassal house of House Jestife, and they spent the next generation upgrading the quality of the mines, and becoming the most valuable member of Brill when it came to economics. History Early History Bloody Supper Main Article : Bloody Supper House Hirsh first appeared on the scene during the aftermath of the Bloody Supper, and in this time of a power vacuume they took control over the mining operations west of Brill after the House Jestife vassal house House Opertune was wiped out in the fighting. Growth In this position they made themselves a loyal vassal house of House Jestife, and they spent the next generation upgrading the quality of the mines, and becoming the most valuable member of Brill when it came to economics. Birth of Thalmes Thalmes was born the first of the nine attempts that his mother had attempted to give birth, and for this reason above all other things he was cherished by the leadership of his house and his father in particular. Shortly after his birth his mother became pregnant once again, and she would carry the baby to term before she gave birth to a stillborn meaning that she had failed nine times to deliver a healthy baby. This caused a destructive argument which the young Thalmes was witness to in which his father basically continued to harass his bleeding wife - of whome still had the blood of her failed birth on her - about how much of a failure she was and that she should just kill herself. She would listen to these words and without a word would get the servents to clean her up and then she jumped from the railing of their bedroom three floors down killing herself. This would have a large effect on Thalmes in the way that he came to truly despise his father whome was clearly responsible for his mother's death. Duel At the age of fourteen he was married off and this marriage drove him into the arms of Lessley Hirsh of whome his father had chosen because of her percieved fertility but he had failed to understand that she was extremely intelligent and thus early in their marriage she discovered Thalmes hatred for his father and she stroked this into a plot which culminated in his challenging his father to a duel. The two would duel, and the dark Jared would nearly kill his son before Thalmes struck back and sliced father nearly in two. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Noteable Members Family Members * † Jared Hirsh. Killed by Thalmes Hirsh ** † Kathy Hirsh. Commited Suicide *** Malya Hirsh (Malya Overtrump) **** Hanzal Overtrump ***** Erik Overtrump ***Thalmes Hirsh ****Lessley Hirsh *****Josh Hirsh ******Taylor Swift *******Joshua Hirsh II. ******Anna Kendrick *******Orival Hirsh *****Emily Hirsh *****Emile Hirsh ******Anna Kendrick *******Sarah Hirsh ******Taylor Swift *******Tolhmen Snow *****Astria Hirsh ******Benjamin Bradfoot *******Lessley Snow ***Alyse Hirsh (Alyse Cleef) ****Saiden Cleef *****Vanessa Cleef ******Unknown Man *******Ophellia Hope *****Vilhem Cleef ******Sydra Cleef *******Saiden Cleef II. *******Eddard Cleef **Unknown Women ***Johan Snow Other Noteables Sworn House Category:Houses in Brill Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vassal house of House Swift